


The Diary

by Lady_of_War



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_War/pseuds/Lady_of_War
Summary: The young Lord Voldemort contemplates turning his old diary into a Horcrux. Oneshot.





	The Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted at ff.net.

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat alone on his bed in the Slytherin sixth year boy's dormitory turning an old, full journal over in his hands. It was an ordinary looking book, black leather with the owner's name, T. M Riddle embossed in silver on the front. He was going to be late to the leaving feast but he needed a moment to think.

He was considering making it into his first Horcrux not that anyone looking at him would know that.

Tom Riddle was a model student, a dedicated prefect and a runaway first to be head boy next year. No one yet suspected that the soon to be dreaded and revered Lord Voldemort was him.

The question was whether or not such an object, muggle made as it was, was worthy of holding a piece of his soul?

There were many finer artefacts to use after all. Slytherin's locket, once he found it, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup and Gryfindor's sword yet he felt an odd attachment to the diary.

He hadn't bought it. He'd always thought little of muggle things. It had been a gift last summer. An appeasement from a boy at the orphanage who'd offended him. If the little brat had thought that was enough to make Tom spare him he'd been wrong. He'd got his comeuppance. Tom smiled at the memory.

Yet he'd taken it Hogwarts anyway. He wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe because there was no one he could trust to confide in, other people always had an agenda and they always let him down, and paper couldn't talk. Whatever the reason he'd found himself keeping a journal; charming the diary to always have enough space on the correct date and adding other nastier charms to keep nosy parkers out of his business.

Now it was full; every date filled with entries in his elegant handwriting and he wondered what to do with it. Should he use it? Or find something more worthy? It was just an old journal after all and a muggle one at that.

And yet; why not?

After all his soul was already inked onto it's pages.


End file.
